callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Won't Rise
Dead Won't Rise is the fifth comic book in the Modern Warfare 2: Ghost series published by Wildstorm Productions as a companion to the main series game Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Plot At the school, the man explains that Riley was now tagged as the most dangerous man in Britain, his family was dead, his commander was dead and his friends were staying at RAF Bonnington, a joint American and British airbase. Just then, the leader of the terrorists bursts into the room with a shotgun and reminds his comrades that they only have a quarter hour left until they kill a child. The man pretends not to be disturbed by this and continues his story. Riley, now a man with nothing to lose, enters Bonnington by clinging to the underside of a passing military truck that was heading for the airbase. When the truck reaches the checkpoint, he jumps into the back of the truck and hides when the guards do a quick check. When the driver parks the car in an empty parking lot, he knocks him out to avoid being seen as he exits the vehicle. He sneaks into the administration building and uses a computer to find his two targets. He finds their names in a roster for the occupants in Barracks 12 and sets off. He finds Washington and Sparks sleeping in the barracks and slits Washington's throat. He takes Sparks hostage keeps him quiet long enough to get get him into a car and drive him to his house. There, he binds Sparks' hands together and starts scolding Sparks on how heartless he was to kill an entire family, especially with a kid. He then tells him how horrible it is that he can't grieve for his family because all he can do is laugh. Instead, he'll just take revenge on Sparks in the worst possible way. He mentions getting a morphine drip to make Sparks tolerate the pain and he goes into the kitchen. Alone, Sparks takes a scalpel he hid from his pocket and cuts the ropes from his wrists while pretending to plead for his life to not be heard. After his hands are free, he grabs a fire iron from the fireplace and approaches the kitchen. When he reaches the door, Riley appears with his face painted as a skull and a gun in hand. A shocked Sparks is shot dead by Riley. He switches their tags and sets the house on fire. Back at the airbase, Washington's body is being examined. The knife Riley used to kill Washington turns out to be Sparks' knife so it is believed that Sparks was the murderer. The soldiers want to alert the C.I.D. but the commanding officer, Colonel Barber, refuses and says that he'll just go look at the security footage of that night. Meanwhile, at Boys Town, Coahuila, Mexico, a group of Americans have just had a grand night but when they exit the bar they were in, they are all shot dead by Roba's right-hand man. He stops firing and laughs at how the Americans think they can just move their businesses to Mexico without a fight. He enters the bar and orders a tequilla from the bartender who's cowering in the shadows. When he sits down to drink, he looks at the bartender and sees Riley's face painted as a skull. Before he can shout for help, he gets knocked out. Riley brings him to his former cell in Roba's abandoned brainwashing facility where he asks his hostage where Roba is. Roba's man laughs at him and says that he will never tell because even if he dies, Roba's plans will still go on smoothly. Riley takes him into the room where "Stage Three" of the brainwashing process takes place. It is a room with walls that are pleasantly decorated with palm trees with a chair in the middle. He shoves him into the chair and ties his limbs to it. He opens up a panel on the wall and presses a few buttons. Colorful lights beam around the room and illusions of dancing women are seen. He pulls out a selection of injections that containing psychedelics, opiates, temazepams and benzilates and proceeds to stab Roba's man with the syringes. Back at the airbase, Barber finishes reviewing the footage and calls his superior, lying that Washington and Sparks where just fighting over a girl and that the C.I.D. don't need to investigate. He hangs up and inspects footage of Riley walking around the compound, saying that Riley is dead and nobody cares. As if Riley in the recording hears this, he turns around and looks at the camera. Barber laughs and and continues to taunt. Gallery Riley_with_Face_Paint_MW2G.png|Riley with his face paint on. Riley_Infilitrating_MW2G.png|Riley infiltrating the compound from under a truck. Riley_Scolding_Sparks_MW2G.png|Riley scolding Sparks. Riley's_Funeral_MW2G.png|Riley burning his house down. Marcus_Washington_dead_MW2G.png|Washington's corpse. Cartel_War_MW2G.png|Roba's men firing at the Americans. Riley_with_Injections_MW2G.png|Riley brandishing the injections. Injection Torture MW2G.png|Roba's man being tortured. Colonel_Barber_MW2G.png|Colonel Barber covering up Riley's murder. Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Category:Books and Comics